Last Thursday, Gabriela walked to a toy store in the evening and, after browsing for 4 minutes, decided to buy a doll for $5.77. Gabriela handed the salesperson $7.89 for her purchase. How much change did Gabriela receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Gabriela received, we can subtract the price of the doll from the amount of money she paid. The amount Gabriela paid - the price of the doll = the amount of change Gabriela received. ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ Gabriela received $2.12 in change.